


mysterious ramblings

by cuubism



Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, alec pet names agenda, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuubism/pseuds/cuubism
Summary: Magnus comes home from a conference completely wasted. Alec's there to catch him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887421
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	mysterious ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr who requested something fluffy :)

“Alec!” Magnus tumbled through his portal and careened right into the side table by the couch, knocking it, the lamp sitting on it, and himself to the floor with a crash. He staggered upright, swayed, regained his balance. “Alexander!”

Alec came running out of their bedroom. “Magnus? What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Magnus beamed at him from across the wreckage of their living room. _“There’s_ my beautiful husband.”

The concern on Alec’s face faded as he took him in. “Are you… _drunk?_ ”

Magnus stumbled toward him, half-tripping over the table again. Everything felt sort of… _floaty._ He wasn’t sure his legs were still connected to his body. He wasn’t sure he cared.

_“Juuuust—”_ he held up his thumb and forefinger together to show Alec how much “—a _little_. Warlock booze, it’s—hmm. _Strong._ ”

Alec caught him as he swayed again, fond exasperation on his face. “Right. The conference. I thought that was, you know. An _academic_ event.”

“What kind of academic event would it be without a few drinks?” Magnus questioned. Then he thought about it some more. “Or… a lot, actually. A lot of drinks. A _lot._ ”

“Yeah, clearly. I’m surprised your portal didn’t take you to Timbuktu.”

Magnus gasped. “Such _little_ faith! I’ll have you know that’s only happened to me _once_. _Maybe_ twice. That’s _it._ ”

He waved his hands dramatically to emphasize this important point and almost knocked himself off balance again. Alec caught him by the wrists.

“Alright, easy. Let’s get you to bed before you wind up on the floor.”

“The floor’s comfy,” Magnus suggested as Alec bundled him toward their bedroom. “We could sleep on the floor.”

“You don’t want to wake up on the floor with a hangover.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Magnus sighed, and Alec chuckled in disbelief. Magnus _so_ liked hearing him laugh. _“One_ time,” he continued, “in Paris, I drank a _whole_ bottle of Absinthe and woke up on the deck of a fishing boat in Shanghai. Thankfully, they hadn’t set sail yet.”

Alec let out a breathless laugh as he deposited Magnus on the edge of the bed. “How did you get to Shanghai?”

“That remains a mystery to this day.”

Alec kneeled before him and started unlacing Magnus’s boots. “Alright, well, no mysterious disappearances tonight, yeah?”

Magnus tried to wink at him. It was possible he shut both of his eyes instead. “No promises. I am _very_ mysterious, after all.”

Alec looked up at him then and offered him a soft smile. He took Magnus’s face between his hands and kissed his forehead. “I love you,” he said.

Magnus smiled at him, clutching at Alec’s shirt to drag him closer. He quirked a suggestive eyebrow at his husband. “You wanna show me?”

Alec just shook his head, still smiling fondly. “How about a kiss?” he offered.

Magnus leaned in, lost his balance a little, and their lips met a bit too forcefully. Alec held him up, kissing him gently, hands braced on Magnus’s biceps. Magnus hummed into his mouth.

“Now,” Alec said when he pulled away, “you really need to get some rest.”

Magnus gave him his best pout. “Stay?”

Alec’s gaze was so full of love as he looked at him that Magnus almost felt blinded by it. Alec caressed his cheek, and Magnus leaned into the touch, reveling in the feeling. 

“Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://cuubism.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
